Who would have thought?
by 2kitsune
Summary: Loki cant keep his eyes off his brother one night at the grand feast, and later that night he's caught doing something no one would ever think he'd do. Thorki! Sexual content! Loki has a vibrator, girls.


Title: No one would have thought

Pairing: One sided Loki x Thor

Warning: Sexual content, swearing.

Disclaimer: I do not own The Avengers©, Thor© or any of the characters

Ages:

Loki: 17

Thor: 18

* * *

_: 2kitsune :_

* * *

The feast was magnificent, the food was perfect, the wine was exquisite, and everyone was conversing as usual.

Odin and Frigga were seated at the head of the table, Odin yelling about his war stories with some on the children who were paying rapt attention to the king, and Frigga, who was talking quietly with Sif, both of them occasionally laughing and throwing their hair of their shoulders.

Down the table the warriors three, apart from Sif, where conversing loudly with the general castle help; their raucous laughter reaching down the table easily, making the dark haired demi god smile.

And finally was his brother, seated directly across from him and conversing quietly with a chamber maid who was blushing and fluttering her long eyelashes, doing anything to keep the young kings attention on her; now and again Thor's blue eyes would flick up too met his own emerald ones, letting out a small smile before returning to the pathetic woman.

Loki, on the other hand, was seated all by himself, no one talked to him and he preferred it that way as he slowly ate his rabbit; this way he could pay all attention to his brother, watch as Thor drank and ate, sometimes his wine dribbled down his chin which he would carefully wipe away, and when his lips where too dry his pink tongue would flick out to dry them.

It drove Loki mad.

Blushing a little the demi god crossed his legs under the table when he felt the familiar stirring of his groin, his emerald eyes flicked sideways to make sure no one had noticed before he dropped his head, letting his silky black hair fall from it place behind his ears and create a curtain on either side of his face.

Only then did he continue to watch his brother through his lashes, imagining those pink lips on his, nipping and sucking down his neck, creating love bites which would make Loki squirm; then further, down his stomach, kissing gently over his belly button before finally arriving at the one thing that really wanted Thor's attention, and only then the blonde would take him in his mouth, making Loki arch his body and scream out Thor's name till he passed out from pleasure.

"-Loki! Loki!"

The demi god was suddenly pulled from his fantasies, his groin now throbbing, looking up he realized that it was Thor who was calling out to him.

"Yes?" Loki replied coldly, shifting around and crossing his legs the other way, wincing when the cloth of his leather pants rubbed against his hard member, "What do you want, Thor?" he asked, pretending to be indifferent.

"I was just calling to ask if you wanted to participate in a little game" Thor waggled his eyebrows, letting out his familiar grin; beside him the whore giggled and fluttered her eyelashes, pressing her bosom into the blonde's muscled arm. Loki gritted his teeth and raised his hand under the table at him, prepared to turn her wine into snakes and make them bite her.

"What kind of game?" Loki asked, raising an eyebrow, noticing how Thor's grin widened.

"A drinking game, of course, first one to pass out loses" as if to clarify his point the young king raised his wine, taking a large sip of it before swirling his glass around.

Across the table Loki rolled his eyes, not only was his brother's proposition stupid, but there was no way he would win anyway, Thor was the second best drinker in Asguard, next to Odin; and there happened to be his most recent problem, still making itself prominent through his pants.

"I'm afraid not, Thor" Loki drawled, pushing away his plate and wiping his mouth with a napkin, "I am tired and plan to go to bed now, goodnight"

Feeling his brother's eyes on him Loki stood up awkwardly, bringing a arm across his body to hide his erection and he pushed past people rudely, there was no point in him being sorry, it was their fault for being in the Demi god's way.

The guards at the feast hall nodded to him as he passed them, Loki nodded back and continued to painfully hurry down the hallway to his chamber, his hands still held in front of him; the blackett let out a relieved sigh when he finally saw his chamber, hurrying to it and opening the door, but just before he opened it Loki let out a smaller sigh and looked over his shoulder at his brothers door.

Ever since he was small his and Thor's door had been opposite each other, it was fortunate because when Loki was younger and had nightmares his brother would never be far away, but unfortunate because when they grew older the Blackett could easily hear his brother during his pleasantries with other woman.

Loki also had to be quiet when dealing with his own pleasantries

With a small smile Loki continued into his chambers, shutting the door quietly behind it and remembering to lock it, before crossing the room to his huge golden four poster bed with dark green sheets, they where his favourite colours after all.

Rolling his neck Loki began talking off his clothes, first was his cape which was thrown on the ground carelessly, then was his armour which was discarded in the same way, then his undershirt; soon he was only glad in his leather pants, a small smirk crossing his face as one of his hands finally came down to press against his groin.

Immediately Loki gasped, eyes fluttering closed as he rut against his hand; moaning already the demi god fell on his bed, crawling up to the head he turned to sit propped up, his back against the headboard and legs opened.

Smirking to himself Loki stopped for a second to untie his pants at the front, bringing his hips off the bed and slowly sliding his pants off, he had gone commando, throwing them where all his other clothes lay before turning his attention to his member.

His now unstrained erection was against his white stomach, dripping pre-cum already onto his black snail trail; making small tsking noises Loki reached down to grasp himself, letting out a low moan before slowly beginning to pump.

This wasn't a irregular occurrence, around him everyone was just getting more and more sexual, he had caught Thor enough times to at least know he was active; it was funny though because no one would think for a second that he was the same, he had urges, had sexual thoughts, wet dreams, erections, but he was clever enough to hide it so no one would ever tell.

And because of that, everyone thought that, that sort of thing was underneath him, and that he was too prideful to _ever _do anything like this.

They were so wrong.

Still smirking Loki brought the other hand up to his mouth, carefully putting two fingers in his mouth before sucking on them; the simple sucking feeling made the demi gods pleasure spike, making his body twitch and his breathing becoming laboured, sweat starting to form on his chest.

"Ah, ah!" Loki moaned, squirming on his bed as he picked up the pace; with his fingers coating in saliva the Blackett pulled them from his mouth, trailing them down his stomach, past his member, and down to his puckered hole.

With no hesitation Loki pushed into himself, the other hand on his member not even faltering, it hurt a little to start with but once the demi god had his finger inside of him all he could feel was pleasure.

"Ooooh~" the blackett moaned, begging to push in and out of himself in time with his hand; panting his body began to twitch more, heat pooling into his stomach and sweat on his chest. Without missing a beat Loki pushed another finger into himself, letting out a low moan as he stretched himself.

Stopping his ministrations for a second Loki rolled over onto his side, opening the bottom drawer of his bedside cabinet and throwing everything out carelessly before carefully pulling out the fake bottom, fumbling around before smirking when he finally found what he was looking for.

Still smirking Loki rolled back to his earlier position, holding up the long, black, vibrator in one hand; the other hand held a small bottle of lube which he generously coated over the vibrator and a little over his hand before closing the cap, dropping it off the side of the bed.

Turning the vibrator onto a low setting Loki lined it up with his entrance, pushing into himself and lolling his head back as he did so, his eyelashes fluttering closed as his other hand went back to pumping his member.

With the vibrator in him and his other hand pumping himself Loki found himself twitching and convulsing with pleasure, his legs widening as he tried to find that spot deep inside himself; by now his face was pink and his chest heaving, the heat in his stomach was almost unbearable and he was sweating, but Loki just continued, stopping to turn the vibrator up too its highest setting.

"Ah! Thor!" he groaned, toes curling as he suddenly hit his prostate; letting out a smirk which looked like a grimaced the Blackett pushed back onto that spot, behind his eyes he saw white and he knew he was close.

Now in a frenzy Loki went all out, shoving the vibrator in and out of himself, his hand going as fast as possible; his moans and gasps filled the room, "Ooh" Loki gasped, his feet hovering above his duvet before finally he couldn't take it anymore.

"Thor!" Loki yelled, Cumming all over his hand and stomach; gasping the Blackett closed his eyes and let his orgasm overtake him, rolling his hips and thrusting into mid air, rutting against his hand and gasping for air as he came down from his high.

Still gasping Loki gently pulled the vibrator out of him, turning it completely off and placing it beside him on the bed, he had to remember to put it away before anyone saw it, but right now his priority was to clean up, and then go to sleep.

"Loki?" Thor's voice floated through the door, immediately the Blackett's body seized up, his eyes widening and locking onto the door.

"Y-yes, brother?" Loki called out, nearly cursing out loud at his stutter; it was then when he remembered he had locked the door, meaning that he was safe, his brother wouldn't be able to get in and see him lying here, still covered in his own seed and other bodily fluids.

"Are you okay in there? I heard you yell for me" Thor sounded worried, Loki could almost picture him pacing outside the door, his brow furrowed in the just the way he liked, his broad shoulders swinging as he walked and his hair falling slightly past the top of his cape; oh how he would love to play with his bothers hair, Loki moaned at that thought, imagining himself tugging and pulling at it as they writhed in-

'_Stop!' _Loki mentally yelled when he realized he was letting his mind wander, his body begging to sing.

Shaking his head the Blackett cleared his throat and replied, "You must have been imagining it, I'm fine Thor" but unfortunately his voice was shaking a little from his recent orgasm; his body was still shaking too actually.

"You sure, brother you sound sickly"

"Don't call me brother!" Loki snapped, sighing and pinching his nose, he could not believe he was having a conversation while laying stark naked like this, he should really get up to put a robe on, but as long as Thor didn't come in he would never know, "I'm fine, leave" the blackett added, sounding exasperated.

"Not until you let me in and see for myself that you're not sick" Thor said, his tone strict, "Come on brother, you defiantly don't sound well in there"

"Thor" Loki yelled angrily, blushing a little when it reminded him of before, "I'm fine, just leave" scowling the Blackett pushed up from the bed, going to get up and walk to the bathroom, stopped in his tracks when Thor yelled.

"I'm coming in brother"

Along with a huge crash symbolizing that Thor has just broken down the door

Loki gasped and went to grab something, anything, which would cover him up; finding nothing the Demi god snapped his head up, his emerald green eyes meeting Thor's blues while his whole face turned the colour of tomato, Thor's not far behind either.

"Uh" Thor started, taking a back; his eyes went to Loki's stomach, taking in the Blackett's cum, and then falling on the vibrator which the Demi god had forgotten to put away.

"Well" Thor said in his deep voice, obviously amused, "I see you are fine, Brother" leaning against the wall the blonde crossed his arms across his chest.

"Thor" Loki sighed, still deadly embarrassed, "Please, leave, I'm too tired for this" climbing off the bed the blackett tried to ignore Thor as he grabbed one of his black silk robes, sliding it on and tying up the waist a little too tight, frowning a little when he realized that he would have wash it later.

"Maybe you should eat more meat, brother, then you wouldn't be as tired under such circumstances" Thor laughed, Loki snapped his head up and gave his brother a blood curdling glare as he went to sit back on the bed, making sure to grab his vibrator and throw it into his bottom drawer.

"Thor" Loki replied in a warning tone, "I'm serious, leave"

"Fine, fine" Thor replied, holding up his hands, palms out, and giving Loki a large smile, "I bid thee goodnight, brother, try and get some sleep instead of playing"

"THOR!" Loki yelled, his face pink, but it was too late, Thor was already gone, the sound of his door slamming reaching the Blackett's ears.

Grumbling Loki climbed under his covers, pulling the robe off and using it to wipe off the rest of his seamen, throwing it in some random corner of his room; curling into a comfortable position under his bedclothes Loki pulled the duvet up to his chin and fell asleep.

* * *

So, yeah, here's my first Thorki story written ever, Im pretty excited!

Please, dont yell at me about the vibrator thing. I bet that even In Asguard they have that sort of thing, and if not, just pretend that Loki got it from earth or something.

Please, please, please, please, **Review! **Im serious, please dont leave before **Reviewing**.

(Ps; Wow, this story is 2,428 words long)


End file.
